<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Easy Love by gentlewhumping</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100029">Easy Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlewhumping/pseuds/gentlewhumping'>gentlewhumping</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Undertones, Free Verse, No Dialogue, Non-Explicit, Non-Explicit Sex, POV First Person, Poetry, Religion Kink, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, worship kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlewhumping/pseuds/gentlewhumping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a character study of two people's sexual relationship dynamic - see tags for all relevant information</p>
<p>no named characters<br/>no genders identified<br/>up to reader interpretation<br/>just a little thing to give myself a writing workout</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Easy Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Make it easy to love you<br/>
The world just spins too fast for my silly little head<br/>
You make it so simple<br/>
Kiss my lips and let your power flow into me<br/>
Give me the strength I need to meet your eyes</p>
<p>No one else can see<br/>
The way I cling to your body and pray<br/>
Falling at your feet<br/>
I can't help my knees giving out in your presence<br/>
But you lift me back up and hold me tight in your arms</p>
<p>I never had faith<br/>
Until you pulled me into your world<br/>
You showed me the way<br/>
How could I ignore the light, blinding, so bright<br/>
I cry out your name and beg for your mercy</p>
<p>My personal Idol<br/>
One to wipe my eyes when the day runs too long<br/>
My personal Deity<br/>
One to shelter me in their arms when I'm tired<br/>
A feeling so divine, I haven't earned but you provide</p>
<p>Promise me absolution<br/>
I'll promise to worship you for the rest of my life<br/>
Offer me paradise<br/>
I'll offer my body, my soul, my mind to your will<br/>
Oh God, My God, your benediction imprinted in my bones</p>
<p>Baptize me in your waters<br/>
Crystal clear, and oh so cool on my warm skin<br/>
Baptize me in your fire<br/>
Blazing through my soul and setting me alight<br/>
Can't even speak, I'm so lost in your holy love</p>
<p>There is no forbidden fruit<br/>There is no snake with venomous fangs<br/>There is no hell nor devil I fear<br/>There is no pitchfork mob<br/>Or cross to mount you on</p>
<p>There is only our garden of Eden<br/>Confined to these four walls but a garden all the same</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>